


America's Next top top.

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Docking, Double Anal Penetration, End of the story depends of the commenters, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Pegging, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Clint Barton, Top Natasha Romanov, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, not enough lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Seven tops compete to win one million dollars and their bottom's heart.





	America's Next top top.

The audience erupted into applause as the host walked on stage. Multi colored lights danced around the ungodly sized stadium in Brooklyn.

"I'm Nick Fury," as he talked the clapping from the audience that surrounded the bright stage subsided, "and I'm your host for America's next top top. Where seven tops compete to win one million dollars and the heart of our star! In 12 weeks, you, the audience and viewers at home will decide who that lucky top is." 

From behind the stage curtain, Bucky peeked at the hundreds of people who will soon see him get fucked by seven strangers. "Without further ado, meet the star himself, James Buchanan Barnes! " Bucky pushed away from his safe hiding place into the spot light. The host, in his opinion, looked like an eye patched, mustache-less Steve Harvey. The brunette was dressed in a black silk robe that contrasted against his pale skin. The silk felt like water on his body but did very little to conceal it. "How are you doing tonight, James?"

Bucky pulled on his best phoney smile, flashing his pearly white teeth, "oh, just call me Bucky. I'm going great!"

"Good to hear." Bucky saw the cameras on edge of the stage, broadcasting to all of America who is over 18 years of age... which is more than 70% of the population. "Are you ready to meet the contestants, America! " The crowd roared. "Alright, our first top: Sam Wilson! "

Bucky's eyes widened at the toned, handsome man strutting in only black boxer briefs, eyeing his manhood packed inside. Sam sat in assigned chair with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Brock Rumlow! " Another entered and joined Sam in the next chair over, he had graying stubble, yet his hair was still jet black.  

"Natasha Romanov!" Bucky was notified a woman was appearing on the show but he still didn't know what she would do to him. Her firey red hair barely reached the straps of the black sports bra she sported, matching boy shorts hugged her wide hips and curves.

"Clint Barton!" Clint was a tiny bit shorter than the others but his cocky stride compensated. His ripped body was covered in band-aids. 

"Tony Stark!" This man was definitely a lot shorter than his predecessor. Both his skilfully styled facial hair and full head of hair and happy trail were inky black.

"Steve Rogers! " Many of the audience's clapping quieted for a beat when Steve appered. Bucky estimated he weighted 100 pounds sopping wet and was 5'2 at the every most. His very pale skin hugged his collarbones, shoulders, and hips. He was pretty sure he could count the dusty blonde's ribs from where he stood. Sure enough, Bucky's cock stirred in his thin black lace panties.

"Last, but not least, T'Challa!" Bucky was definitely attracted to this man. He was at least an inch taller than all others, his skin a little darker than Sam's, his straight teeth brighter than the lights.

The seven were seated in chairs all in a line, a loveseat for Bucky infront of them which he sat comfortably on.

Breaking the silence, Nick spoke. "And finally something to motivate our tops. "

Bucky's hand found the bottle of lube and a glass dildo, both cool to the touch. The lace brushed against the underside of his prick, awakening it further. He set his bare ass on the couch after sliding the panties off and tossing them in Clint's lap. The lube tube clicked open, he tipped it over, leaving a line of lubricant on the phallus. His hand wrapped around the girth, base to shiny tip.

Deciding his audience was hard and wet, (Natasha) he brought his knees to his exposed chest, folding in half. The head penetrated his tight, dusty, pink hole easy enough but he slowed around half way. Teasing both himself and the men, he thrusted it in. Most of them were rubbing their privates. Trying to ease the ache of wanting stimulation. Bucky pushed the cock inside of him, all the way to the smooth balls.

He scooped his untouched dick in his hand, running his thumb over the pre-cum weeping slit. The dildo found the sweet spot deep inside himself that sent waves of pleasure up his spine. He moaned but cut it short with the bite of his full bottom lip.

Steve pulled his man chimichanga out of the boxers he was put in. The action caught Bucky's attention, his mouth falling open underneath Steve's lustful, hungry gaze. His liquid climax spilled all over his pecs, a few drops reaching his chin.

Nick looked into the camera, signing off. "This concludes our first episode of America's Next Top Top. Tune in next week."

  


End file.
